


Blades

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, M/M, Stiles is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades

Derek knows he shouldn't.

Derek knows he shouldn't, he knows that it's wrong, but he cant help himself anymore, he cant stop the blade from slicing across his wrist, splitting his skin open to only heal over almost instantly.

He does it over and over, sharp pain making his teeth grit together, but he doesn't care. The wounds heal over by the time he cuts again, small droplets of blood falling to the floor making small stains.

His family is dead. His whole family is dead. The fact has always cut through him more than any blade could hope to do, and the night of the anniversary brings up so many memories for him.

The newly built Hale house is beautiful, but tonight he can't see anything but the pain that the house caused him, how his family screamed and howled as the flames enveloped them, claw marks scraped all over the burnt wood of the ruins, a constant reminder of the pain that he has caused to others, so he must take pain in return.

Tears are pouring down his cheeks now as he repeats the process over and over, pain doing little to mask his feelings that he had to keep inside, emotions that he could never talk about, let alone think about.

He never heard the jeep pull into the drive, or the front door being swung open with a dull thud. He never noticed a thing until the blade in his hand was ripped out of his grasp, replaced by a warm hand instead, the other covering his healing wrist.

"Hey there." says Stiles, voice full of worry as his heartbeat raced. "There's no need to do that sweetie. It doesn't help, trust me."

Derek never mentioned the scars on Stiles arms, the idea never came to mind till now, the thought that Stiles, _His Stiles_ would hurt himself, the very thought making the tears flow faster down his face.

He can't bear to look in Stiles eyes, afraid of what he may see, wether it be fear, or disappointment Derek doesn't know. But he cant bear to see anything but joy and live in those eyes, so he hangs his head low, staring at the blood covered floor as a hand lifts his chin.

"Hey". Whispers Stiles, lifting Dereks face to look at his. "It's okay sweetie." There's no need to cry like that."

Derek wants to desperately believe Stiles, he wants to believe Stiles _so much,_ but the ghosts of his past won't leave so quickly. So he begins to cry again, holding onto Stiles so hard he's afraid he might break him in two, until two arms hug him back, squeezing him tight.

"It's going to be okay Derek", whispers Stiles, Derek crying into his chest as Stiles hug tightened, wrist healed completely, not a scar in sight.

_'It's going to be okay.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome :D


End file.
